legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Imagination
'In-Game' Imagination is a meter which every player possesses after completing a mission for Bob on the Venture Explorer. Imagination has the following uses. *'Quick Builds' - Imagination is required to complete most quick-builds. If you run out of Imagination part-way through the build, it will stop, and you will need to recharge in order to complete it. *'Abilities' - Many abilities require you to sacrifice some Imagination. For instance, using some consumibles, and most Faction Abilities will deplete your meter. Imagination can also be replenished fairly easily. There are free-floating powerups dropped by most enemies and by smashables (such as barriers and crates). These often have little numbers by them, telling you how much they'll recharge you for. There are also other ways to find these powerups, or to recharge the meter directly: *'Quick Builds' - Some Quick Builds will drop imagination, and will continue to act as a 'fountain' of powerups, such as the Statue Quick-Build found next to Rad Eccles in Brick Annex. *'Smashing Enemies' - Most enemies will drop Imagination Power-ups, but some provide them more often than others. For instance, a Dark Admiral is more likely than a Pirate Stromling to drop powerups. *'Consumibles' - Some consumibles such as the Notion Potion and Thunder-Storm will replenish your Imagination for a stated amount. *'Abilities' - Some abilities will recharge your imagination if you use them. For instance, Paradox faction members can sacrifice their health to replenish their imagination. Imagination can only be stored to a certain limit, however. To continue gathering imagination, you will need to increase storage. There are numerous ways to do this too: *'Imagination Bricks' - On every map except the Venture Explorer and Frostburgh there is one blue Imagination Brick in a hard-to-reach area. For instance, there is one of these in the Red Bricks Concert area. These typically require puzzle-solving, such as using the right selection of Quick-Builds. *'Consumibles' - Some consumibles, such as the Bag of Glitter, obtained from some drops and vendors in Forbidden Valley will temporarily increase your maximum Imagination. *'Equipment' - Many pieces of equipment will increase your imagination storage. Typically, shirts and trousers will have imagination boosts tied to them. Faction Kits, however, generally much greater imagination storage. *'Missions' - Some missions and achievements will increase your imagination storage for you. * Story Imagination can also mean the mythical substance that is at the centre of the story behind Lego Universe. The story goes that a source of Imagination was left by the First Builders at the centre of the fabled planet Crux. However, this was corrupted and turned into the Maelstrom by the foolery of Baron Typhonus. Imagination appears to be essentially the bedrock of minifig civilization, making their fantastical buildings and vehicles possible. For instance, the Venture Explorer's engines apparently run on Imagination, as can be deduced from one of the Ship's Logs, which says 'Engine 2 is leaking imagination'. Imagination serves as the equivalent for Lego Universe of bizarre powers such as Magic in Fantasy games, and the 'Force' in Star Wars. It can be seen in the opening credits how sheer imagination managed to create the Robot Dog pet for Doctor Overbuild. Trivia *Before a recent Patch, all powerups were dropped in single units. More recently, there are multi-powerups which can replenish a much larger amount. For instance, powerups of up to 10 have been seen on Lego Universe, although some speculate that higher amounts are probably possible. *If you find an Imagination Brick and obtain it, it will grant you 1 more imagination storage. Gallery Youcannowstoreimagination.jpg|A player obtaining their imagination 64186b8c715a01b84826a60c3d84b541.jpg|A player using imagination to tame a pet. Quickbuild1.jpg|Concept art of quick-building a mesh. Category:Gameplay Category:Stat